The present invention relates to detachable spike assemblies for shoes, particularly to such spike assemblies as are attached to golf shoes or other sports shoes.
It has previously been known to provide spikes of the aforesaid character with a ring member which is deformed into connecting relationship with the spike element while threading an upwardly projecting cup of the ring member for subsequent threading into a tapped aperture in the sole of the shoe to which the spike is to be connected. It has also been the practice to caulk the joint between the ring member and the spike element sometimes followed by a treatment for hardening the material including a quenching step. In such subsequent treatment the caulking between the ring member and the spike element is subject to being loosened and on occasion one or the other of the spike elements and the ring member are cracked.
Other disadvantages of prior spiked assemblies in which the ring member is secured fixedly to the spike elements included loosening of the joints between the ring member and the spike member so as to make it difficult or impossible to tighten the spike in the sole of the shoe, and the penetration of moisture into the joint with attendant rusting which makes replacement of the spikes difficult.